My Lucky Goddess
by dreamerz06
Summary: Yamamoto's basball match was over, but why did Tsuna looked so pale? Fluffy 8027
1. Chapter 1: The Lucky Goddess

Title: My Lucky Goddess

By: dreamerz06

Fandom: Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn!

Pairing: Yamamoto/Tsuna (8027)

Disclaimer: KHR! belongs Amano Akira

---

"Ohayo! Tsuna, are you here to cheer for me?" asked Yamamoto with his usual cheerful grin. Today was the day for the final of the national baseball championship, a day much awaited by Yamamoto. As usual, Yamamoto had all the preparation ready to go into the field and kick-some-ass. And even his 'Lucky Goddess', Sawada Tsunayoshi, was here to cheer for him. Well, not exactly 'goddess' but what's the harm in it? There's no charm that works better than the sweet smile of his beloved Tsuna anyway.

It was exactly three months since the Mukuro incident. Yamamoto's wrist was healed and ready for this match. It's strange that a while back than, Yamamoto had really thought that he may never play in another baseball competition again. However, thanks of that incident, he got a confession from his beloved Tsuna and they were now a full-fledged, lovey-dovey couple. The call for both competing team was heard and Yamamoto entered the field with confidence and pride. It's the moment he had been anticipated ever since he started baseball.

"Good luck, Yamamoto! I'll be cheering at the crowd's stand!" Tsuna walked slowly towards the stand, with his sweet smile and left hand still waving non-stop at Yamamoto. From the field, Yamamoto easily spotted Tsuna, with his family including other members of the Vongola family, sitting at the front row cheering for him.

The competing team was Azumano High, last year's champion holder of the national championship. Once this team is defeated, the championship will be their's. Thus, the game was started with the first pitch for the match. Half an hour had passed as the game proceeded fiercely, with the score currently at 5 to 5. Both teams neither spare an inch nor show any sign of exhaustion. Even with the three homerun batted by Yamamoto, there's still no sign of clear leading in the competition.

It was finally the last inning, with Yamamoto as the last pitcher. If Yamamoto managed to strike out all the players, their team will beat Azumano by one point and emerge victory; if he fails, there's a high possibility that his team will lose. The pressure was on Yamamoto. Most players were unable to grasp Yamamoto's speed and technique and he successfully struck them out. Now, it's the final clash between the aces of both teams. Yamamoto versus Kobayakawa. The first pitch... Yamamoto threw a fastball against his opponent. Strike one! Kobayakawa still remained calm. Both were gauging each other's ability. The tension was rising. The second pitch... Yamamoto threw a fastball again. Strike two! The swing by Kobayakawa had barely missed the ball by just an inch. A close call.

Between the victory and defeat, this was the final moment. Yamamoto shifted his gaze towards the crowd and saw a worried-looking Tsuna which immediately smiled at Yamamoto when both eyes met. 'I can do it,' thought Yamamoto. He slowly positioned himself into the pitching stance. The third pitch... Kobayakawa's swing was earlier this time. The timing was perfect and the bat was just about to connect with the ball. Strike three! A miss... it was a curve ball this time! The game ended at the score of 8 to 7, with Yamamoto's team emerged as the winner for the match.

The cheers from the crowd were loud as both teams proceeded back towards the resting area. Yes, everyone was cheering except Tsuna. His face was pale as though he saw a ghost passed by. 'Please, let me be wrong...' Tsuna murmured in his heart repetitively as he was on his way to meet Yamamoto. "Yamamoto! Are you here?" asked Tsuna as he entered the changing-room. However, there was no sign of anyone there. Where had all of them been? No, it can't be... Tsuna flew out of the door and headed to another room one block away.

Indeed, there was a crowd around the room. "Excuse me, let me pass through," said Tsuna as he tried to slip pass the crowd. Upon reaching the door, he saw Yamamoto there lying on the bed while another person in white robe carefully examined his wrist. "Yamamoto! Are you alright? I saw you winced a little during the handshake and I thought... Doctor, how's Yamamoto's wrist? Is there any injury?" asked Tsuna, with sign of worry written all over his face.

"I still cannot confirm anything yet. There is sign of broken bones around the wrist but an x-ray is needed for further assessment," the doctor explained.

"Broken bones! I thought his wrist was healed a month ago? Shouldn't it be alright with just a few pitches, didn't you say so during the practice match?" replied Tsuna with hint of anger in his voice, as he was unable to keep his composure.

"I think the last pitch of the game did it. Since I had clearly warned you, Yamamoto, against throwing curve ball in the game!" replied the doctor.

"Everyone please give way! The ambulance has arrived..." the doctor instructed. She quickly followed Yamamoto into the ambulance, leaving Tsuna back with the crowd. It was impossible for Tsuna to accompany along as only one passenger was allowed into the ambulance.

The Mukuro incident appeared vividly in Tsuna's mind again. 'If only...if only that had not happen, Yamamoto will be celebrating his victory in his family owned sushi shop with everyone now. Nothing has changed since that incident; Yamamoto was injured again because of my fault. What's family when I cannot even protect the one person I love,' thought Tsuna. Tears began flowing down from his hazel eyes. As Tsuna left the room, he recalled a statement Gokudera once made, 'Tenth, are you sure it's alright with bringing Yamamoto into the family? This means giving up baseball for that baseball freak. I'm sure he can't do that! I alone am more than enough to be your right hand, Tenth!' Holding the position of Vongola's next boss, Tsuna realised what he must do, as will and determination reflected on his teary face.

----

It had been three weeks since the baseball incident. Yamamoto was finally allowed to discharge from the hospital. Fortunately, the wrist was not heavily injured and the doctor gave Yamamoto a three month restriction from baseball this time. However, the one matter always on Yamamoto's mind was the fact that Tsuna did not visit him even once during his entire stay in the hospital. 'I wonder if he's sick as well?' thought Yamamoto. 'I guess I might as well visit him today and give him a big surprise,' added Yamamoto as he snickered.

Coincidently, Tsuna was just back from his grocery shopping. Yamamoto approached quickly with a cheerful grin on his face. "Yo Tsuna! Missed me? I really do." asked Yamamoto. Tsuna had not expected this encounter and replied a "We're over!" before dashing full speed into his house. However, Yamamoto was even quicker in blocking the door from being shut. "What's wrong Tsuna, did you not want to see me?" asked Yamamoto, who was still somewhat surprised by Tsuna's unusual reaction. Tsuna remained silent but eventually led Yamamoto to his room for a talk. 'It was about time to end this,' thought Tsuna.

"Are you mad at me for throwing a curve ball during the last game? I'm alright now, look! Even the doctor said my wrist will fully recover as long as I stop play baseball for three months. Really, sometimes you worry too much Tsuna!"

"It's alright this time, but what about the next time? What's the crap about 'Lucky Goddess', I'm more like a 'Shinigami', which will gradually lead you to your death!"

"This is ridiculous. Why would you lead me to my death?"

"Because I'm Vongola's next boss! If you are with me, you'll eventually have to give up baseball. How can I ask you for that, especially when baseball is your life! Besides, even by staying near me, you are constantly exposed to danger! It might be okay this time, but... but..." Tsuna was already on the verge of tears, but still strongly held back. 'I must do this,' Tsuna reminded himself again.

"But if you're seriously injured or even killed the next time...I don't ever want that to happen! If things will progress like this, we might as well end our relationship now and I'll stay far away from you from now on."

"Now, now, calm down Tsuna. Remember what I told you when you confessed to me? Nothing is more important in this world than you, Tsuna. If I must give up baseball, so be it. And no matter what happens, I won't ever die before you. I'll become stronger, enough to protect everything that's important to you. This is because, Tsuna, I never want to see your sad face again. I love you Tsuna." Yamamoto leaned over and gave Tsuna a light kiss.

"Yamamoto...*hic*...I...*hic*...I love you too!...*hic*..."

End

--------------

dreamerz06 note:

Oh, I loved this pairing so much!! Tsuna is a weak little herbivor while Yamamoto is a baka who's never realise anything . But what happens when you put them together??? Major fluffiness!!!

This is my first ever written fanfiction, so reviews are much appreciated. I'm looking for a beta for my fanfic (which is more likely to focus on this pairing for KHR! in the future). I'm also thinking of changing this to an ongoing compilation of oneshots. Any ideas???


	2. Chapter 2: The Idiotic Smiling Guy

Title: The Idiotic Smiling Guy

By: dreamerz06

Fandom: Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn!

Pairing: Yamamoto/Tsuna (8027)

Disclaimer: KHR! belongs Amano Akira

---

It was yet another unfortunate day for Tsuna. His recent maths test marked 12%, the maths teacher asked for a parent's meeting, and even during PE session he was 'headshot' by the soccer ball in front of his crush, Kyoko-chan. However, these events were just common in a day for 'No-Good-Tsuna'. The school was over, as Tsuna decided to stay back to think of an excuse for the parent's meeting.

"Watch out!!" A ball flew directly towards Tsuna's and landed perfectly on his forehead. "Ouch!"

"Did it hit you? Are you alright?" Tsuna looked up to see a boy with a cheerful grin and a bat on his shoulder. There were traces of dirt all over his baseball t-shirt. From the look of it, the boy, Yamamoto Takeshi, had been practicing baseball ever since the school's over. No wonder he was the baseball ace for the school, with all the hard work he put in it.

"Eh, I'm alright. I was just thinking of something," Tsuna sighed, which looked a bit spaced out as he rubbed on the red spot where the ball had landed.

"Hey, you're the infamous 'No-Good-Tsuna', right? Even people from my class talked about you sometimes. You should really stop spacing out and work harder!" Yamamoto replied with his carefree attitude.

"Ah! I gotta go now. My team members are calling, so see ya!" Yamamoto picked up the ball and gave another bright smile before running back to the field.

'What's with that! So what if you're the baseball ace for the school? Baseball freak!' Tsuna thought angrily as he started walking back home. Moreover, the fact that the other boy told him off so naturally with that stupid grin on his face just ticked Tsuna off.

"Tadaima," as Tsuna walked towards the stairs, his mother stood in front of him. "Tsuna, I heard the maths paper out today. How did it go?" asked Tsuna's mother.

'Crap, because of the ball incident I totally forgot to think of an excuse,' thought Tsuna. He had no choice but to hand over the test paper and confess about the parent's meeting. As a result, he got an hour of lecture and a much hated 'carrot and radish' meal for dinner. Today was really bad, even when comparing with the usual standard for 'No-Good-Tsuna'. And half of it was due to a baseball freak who knew nothing but baseball and grinning 24/7.

---

It was Saturday, the day for the parent's meeting. Tsuna hoped that the day would end earlier. He knew that another lecture would be up when he gets home later. Upon entering the class, he had never expected to see Yamamoto with his father at the other end of class. Both of them had scored the lowest grade in school. Yamamoto had explained that he must've focused too much on the baseball competition that the supposedly 'sense of touch' left him during the exam. 'That makes no sense at all,' thought Tsuna. After some discussion, it was decided that Tsuna and Yamamoto would join up and form a study group to work together an hour a day. Satisfied with the solution, the parents went back leaving the students to discuss about the study group.

"Hey, we meet again Tsuna! Is that why you looked so depressed the other day...that you scored badly in the test?" said Yamamoto. Tsuna just nodded and looked away while Yamamoto reached his hand to ruffle through Tsuna's hair. "Really! You are cute, Tsuna, just like what other people had described!"

Tsuna was shocked by the comment. Cute? Never in his 15 years that he was ever called cute, well, except by his overly obsessed father. "What!? I'm not cute! The word 'cute' would only suit someone like Kyoko-chan, and not someone like me. Eeep! I meant..." Tsuna trying hard to explain.

"Haha! Sorry, I'm always direct with my words. So, why don't we have something to eat first? I know of a good place nearby." Yamamoto took Tsuna's hand and started heading out of the school. Tsuna did nothing but followed Yamamoto's lead. He was still blushing hard, hence somewhat glad that Yamamoto didn't press on his words any further. The larger hand that held tightly to his hand was warm and Tsuna peeked up to see the other boy still grinning like an idiot. 'Still, why does this guy smile so much anyway?' Tsuna thought, and unknowingly a smile crept up to his own face as well.

The destination was not far; after a fifteen minutes walk from the school, there's a sushi shop located at the middle of a row of shop. However, what's more unexpected was that the owner of the sushi shop was none other than Yamamoto's father. After some light snacks, the two boys went to Yamamoto's room.

The room had clearly reflected Yamamoto's personality. Although it was not large, the room was neat and organised. There's also a poster of a baseball legend on the wall and many other baseball equipments at the corner of the room. A ray of light slipped in through the half closed curtains of the window and brightened the entire room. Strangely, the room was not hot at all, instead it makes one feel calm and comforting.

"What? Is there something wrong with my room?" asked Yamamoto.

"No, I was just thinking that it looks a lot like you," replied Tsuna.

"Haha, so do you like it?" Yamamoto asked again, and one can almost see hints of anticipation on his face.

"Mmm, it is really calm and comfortable," replied Tsuna, and almost immediately he can see another big idiotic grin on the other boy's face. 'Why is he smiling again?' thought Tsuna.

---

Their fifth study group session was just over. Tsuna was completely exhausted but still confused over the maths questions. 'Really, why do we have to learn Pythagoras anyway? It's not like I've ever seen any adults using it,' thought Tsuna. Nevertheless, Yamamoto seemed to grasp those maths questions with ease. It seemed that the only reason for his bad grade was due to his obsession with baseball. Moreover, Tsuna has never seen a baseball freak like Yamamoto, who started his baseball practice immediately after the study group session. 'According to Yamamoto, practicing baseball after study helps him to remember his study better. How did he get these strange ideas anyway?' thought Tsuna while staring at Yamamoto practicing bat swinging at the empty space.

Yamamoto was popular, even Tsuna can tell that much. With a good-looking face and such cheerful attitude, who wouldn't like him? Especially during lunch break, there're always girls rounding up at Yamamoto every single time. 'I'm gonna ask him to have our lunch break together at the rooftop the next time,' thought Tsuna. And also during his baseball practice... speaking of that, doesn't he look sort of cute now? Eh, cute? What am I thinking? I liked Kyoko-chan, right? Oh no, did I said 'liked'? This is bad! I'm weird, Yamamoto's gonna find out! What should I do?

"Tsuna! Tsuna! Are you alright? You've been spacing out a lot, and why is your face so red?"

"Eeeep!! Yamamoto. Erm, nothing. It's just that the weather is hot, eh? Ahaha..."

"Let's see," Yamamoto then put his hand on Tsuna's forehead. "No sign of fever, you should be fine after some rest."

Tsuna quickly moved away from Yamamoto's hand. "I'm alright, really. It's quite late now so I gotta go. See you tomorrow!"

"Wait, Tsuna!" Yamamoto grabbed the smaller boy's shoulder and lessened their gap. "Are you sure you're alright?" By now, Tsuna's face was redder than a beetroot. He desperately tried to hide his blushing face hoping that Yamamoto won't notice anything different.

However, Yamamoto instinctively leaned over and gave Tsuna a light peck on his lips.

"Eeehhh!!!! Wha...what did you do just now!?" Tsuna tried to calm down but failed miserably in doing so.

"Erm, I don't know. A kiss? I thought that might help you to calm down a bit. Did it not work? Hmm...." replied Yamamoto as he shone a big idiotic grin on his face.

He knew it. He definitely knew it. What should I do? Tsuna seriously thought he was going to die of embarrassment. Then, a tiny orange flame appeared on his forehead as hell broke loose. Clothes were strewn off as Tsuna started dashing full speed away shouting "I'll definitely dig a hole in my house and hide there forever!"

"Interesting reaction. Really, Tsuna can be so cute sometimes. By the way, why did I kiss him just now?" Yamamoto asked himself. Well, not that it matters. I'll meet him again tomorrow at the study group anyway. It will be fun, he snickered.

End

--------------

dreamerz06 note:

Errr...I can't believe I've forgotten about The Lucky Goddess! Actually, I lost my motivation after writting the two 8027 fanfic. This story was written at the same time as the previous one but for some reasons I just didn't publish it back then.

So...I think I'll just scrap the idea of making it into a series and just concentrate on publishing a short fanfic one at a time.

And lastly, 8027 is just way too cute!!! Don't everyone think so??


End file.
